


Morning Coffee

by SkyeLent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Early Mornings, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Multi, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLent/pseuds/SkyeLent
Summary: A little bit of a wake up call between you and the Blackwatch Commander
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Ko-Fi donation posted on September 11th 2018. Revamped from whatzaoverwatch on Tumblr. If you would like to donate, click here https://ko-fi.com/V7V1G2A8

Waking at this ungodly hour left you in a full out zombie daze. Shuffling yourself from your bed and into the kitchen to grab your freshly brewed coffee. Snuggling in the closest sweater that you could nab. Autumn was kicking in rather quickly and you couldn’t be happier. It was your favourite season of the year. Beautiful colours on the trees, gentle fall breeze, perfect for either a cold or hot drink, and most importantly: sweaters.

Taking a fresh inhale of the roasted coffee you were brewing in your cup. Humming delightfully at its strong odor, you wrapped your fingers around the heated mug. You hardly placed any sweeteners or sugars in it. Just a splash of cream to reduce the overbearing bitterness of the coffee. It was just enough to warm you up for the upcoming day. Bringing it up to your lips, giving a gentle blow to the steam so you wouldn’t get burned. Sipping the coffee to judge its taste. Letting it settle in your taste buds before coming up with a result. 

Absolutely perfect, you thought, leaning in for another sip in content. Waking your body slowly to the coffee, resting your elbows against the counter with relief. Your moment of tranquility was interrupted by a pair of toned muscle arms enveloping you into an embrace. A smile forming on your lips to a familiar groan that escaped your accompaniment.

“Morning to you too sir.” You sighed out to the Commander.

A familiar routine that no longer phased you. Late night reviews of reports lead to a recovery of late-night passion in the Blackwatch Commanders private quarters. The morning after greeted to an exhausted couple just shaking off the morning grog. It worked perfectly for the both of you, even when your relationship was mostly expressed behind closed doors. Gabriel rested his exhausted face into your nape. Pulling you into his shirtless form with a hum of his own. His own body practically engulfed yours, you could just let him hold you like this all day long if you could.

“Coffee?” You heard his tired voice groan out. Glancing over your shoulder, you watched his brown eyes fixate on your cup.

“Why yes, it is coffee sir. It is common at these hours to have some.” You teased, your smart mouth attitude being retaliated by a scowl.

“Don’t need the attitude [Name], I need the coffee.” He growled.

“Did the sleep also take your manners Reyes?” You questioned, hearing him groan again. 

“May I have some coffee please?” Satisfied by his mannerisms, you kissed his jawline as a reward.

“Brew is being made just for you. Dark and black just how you like it.” You felt him nuzzle against you with a few kisses on your cheeks in return. The roughness of his beard causing you to squirm.

“Thank you,” He stopped his kisses for a moment, running his fingers across the material you were wearing, “Is this my sweater?”

Shrugging with innocence, you turned around in his hold to look him in the eyes. The sweater practically engulfed your form in comparison to your usual sweaters. You probably snatched it in your half-awake trance and never thought about the difference. Your hands peeked out of the sleeves to hold onto your coffee. Finding his hands resting on your hips where your shorts were hidden underneath.

“I suppose it is. Needed something to warm me up,” You confessed, watching him eye you carefully. Knowing how particular he was with his clothes (especially that damn beanie of his), you wondered if it was a bad idea, “Do you want me to take it off?”

“I’d love to if it means repeating what happened last night. But for right now, leave it on,” He purred in a tone you knew all too well, “It looks good on you. You know, I could’ve provided other ways of warming up if you needed it.”

“Like Coffee?” You perked up, gesturing to the mug in hand. The innocence cut off with his forehead against yours.

“You know what I mean [Name].” His voice lowered into a dangerous tone. Feeling his hands squeeze your ass out of his own want. Halting his actions when the coffee pot began to beep for his coffee to be ready.

“Oi, at least have your coffee first before you start any of that again Gabe.” You could feel his disappointment in his body language. Squeezing your hips firmly, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the material. Finally letting go to grab his own mug.

“Coffee, then I will have my breakfast.” He smirks over to you, a very open sign of picking up where you two ended off last night. Only this time, it seemed that he intended to take you on the kitchen island this time around.

“Can I keep the sweater on?” You asked sweetly, catching him off guard by your response. Looking down at you and his Blackwatch sweater, he pressed a promising kiss on your temple.

“You sure as hell can.” You couldn’t hide the blush on your cheeks as you could already feel his hands wandering up his sweater onto your bare skin. Perhaps it was for the better to wake him up this way from now on.


End file.
